stargatewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Formal Peace Accord
Category: Alliances Related This written, formal peace accord was the first of it's kind. Authored by Sarcasmsvoice, it has been used on different servers for different games. It was originally used as the formal treaty for Aeon Kings. All member of all alliances that enter into a full allies stance by uniting with the Enclave of LothLorien in a Peace Treaty are hereby bound by these rules and regulations. To preclude misunderstandings and misapprehensions, the following heretoin are specifically stated and layed down for everyone to see. Aid as defined herein means: Mythril support, UU support, Attack Turn support, and using all contacts in the interest of military or supply aide. Breach of Contract as defined herein means: Failing knowingly, or unknowningly, to fulfill both the letter and spirit of this Contractual Agreement. Failure to rectify a Breach will be met with a penalty. Military Support as defined herein means: Using forces to assist, supplying Covert information, and recruiting other players to assist in a conflict. *1. Upon successfully navigating the Allies process, each and all members of the respective parties shall set the opposite alliance to PEACE. *2. No attacks of Any Kind will be tolerated. Any and all breaches on this will result in a full investigation of the Enclave's High Council and restitution as determined by them, in aggreement with the opposite alliance's leadership, will be made. If restitution fails to be made by the offending alliance member, that alliance member if not summarily removed from the alliance in question will form an official "breach of contract." *3. If the alliance in question fails to fulfill their part of the Peace Treaty, the alliance will be held in "Breach of Contract". Breech of Contract will relegate said alliance to the Neutral Stance and all agreements made post Peace will become null and void. *4. Upon entering a conflict, the two alliances in question, upon Official request by the opposite alliance, will give each other unquestioning military support for the first 24 hours of any action. This military support means action and is not limited to supplies. Any military support is limited to those alliance members capable of rendering said support and presently online. After this 24 Hour limit is reached, the alliance that received the Official Request has the option to downgrade their support to supply only pending a situation review of that alliances High Command or Council. Any change in their participation MUST be made known to the requesting alliance's leadership to preclude 'misunderstanding'. *5. Failing to lend support in time of need is a Breach of Contract and will relegate you to "enemy" status. Such a low action is out of spirit with the agreement stated herein. *6. If at anytime, alliance A joins conflict with Alliance C, but alliance A and B have a treaty and alliance B and C have a treaty, a contractual impass will occur. Because we believe in treaties and the strength and agreement needed, a contractual impass will not affect alliances in treaty with the Enclave. We do not believe in asking for a sister alliance to break a preestablished treaty. However, the sister alliance MUST make a full review of the situation and inform alliance A and C of their review and decision. If alliance B's review promotes a possible cessation in hostilities, Alliance A will work to that end. *7. Neither party to this aggreement will knowingly harbor or aid an enemy of the opposite alliance. To Do so will constitute a Breach of Contract. If however, the alliance in question finds out they have done so unknowningly, they MUST discharge the enemy and inform the opposite alliance that they have done so. Failure to notify constitutes keeping secret the enemy's whereabouts and as such is a Breach of Contract. *8. During a Treaty of Peace, trade and commerce between allies will be fair and honest with no intent to price gouge or to make undue profit. The participating alliance leaderships will make known any who are deemed out of spirit with this rule. Official Sanction will be withdrawn from the miscreant member, but sustained alliance membership will NOT constitute Breach of Contract. *9. If at any time, for any non -aggression related reason, either alliance desires a cessation from this treaty; and if the opposite alliance is agreeable, BOTH alliances will religate to Neutral Stance. *10. IF at any time, for any non-aggression related reason, either alliances desires a cessation from this treaty; and the opposite alliance DOES NOT find this aggreeable, the ceceding alliance may buy out the Contract for a sum not less than 500,000 uu AND the equivalent worth of 300k UU in gold/mithril. *11. Treaties must NOT be made lightly, and as such there is an attenuating penalty for summarily leaving a treaty without mutual assent. All alliances agreeing to these terms will be known as Full Allies. May peace and understanding promote all participating alliances. Treaty written in its entirety by Sarcasmsvoice. For use by your alliance, please ask for permission.